justice_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Season 1 (2001–02) As alien invaders (based loosely on the White Martians from DC Comics) who were accidentally awakened on Mars begin to take over the Earth, Superman and Batman rescue J'onn J'onzz who telepathically summons Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Flash, and Green Lantern to defeat the invasion. Superman gathers everyone at the newly built Watchtower funded by Batman (through Wayne Aerospace's R&D budget) and asks to be part of a team, which he dubs the Justice League. Green Lantern surrenders himself to robotic Manhunters to stand trial for the destruction of a planet. While Flash acts as John's attorney, the rest of the League discovers that Kanjar Ro actually helped the Manhunters frame John. A nuclear submarine is attacked in the Atlantic, forcing the League to come face-to-face with Aquaman and his Atlantean army. Aquaman takes Superman up on his advice to go to Metropolis and take his problems up with the various governments of the world. When a mercenary Deadshot attacks Aquaman, the League steps in. Aquaman discovers that Lord Orm, his own brother, was behind the attack. Orm takes Aquaman and his infant son and places them on a cliff over a vein of molten lava, leaving them to die. In order to save his son, Aquaman must make the terrible sacrifice of severing his own hand. Sorcerer Felix Faust threatens to keep Wonder Woman's home population transformed into stone if she does not gather artifacts for him. He uses the artifacts to release Hades from Tartarus. The League succeeds in banishing Hades and his minions, but the victory is bittersweet as Diana is exiled from Themyscira for allowing the men of the Justice League to help. Superman and Martian Manhunter are abducted by extraterrestrial slave traders and are sold to a planet of the despotic ruler Mongul where the population spends its time watching aliens in mortal combat in an enormous colosseum. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl set out to rescue them. Green Lantern and the Flash uncover a plot by Gorilla Grodd to destroy Gorilla City, a hidden city of hyperintelligent talking gorillas in Africa. Grodd has a device that allows him to control the minds of others, and uses stolen gorilla technology to steal all of Central City and put its inhabitants under his control. Locked inside the force field-shielded city, Flash and Green Lantern work together with Solovar, Gorilla City's chief of security, to destroy the enemy from within before Grodd carries out his revenge on Gorilla City. The Justice League returns from a mission in space to find the world transformed – a result of villain Vandal Savage feeding information to his past self in the 1940s, allowing him to help take over the world during World War II. The League travels back in time themselves to stop him, and fight Nazis alongside DC Comics' WW-II-era heroes (including Easy Company, the Blackhawks, and Steve Trevor). Season 2 (2003–04) After Earth is attacked by a Gordanian battleship, the League is aided by an army of hawkmen from Hawkgirl's home planet of Thanagar. The Thanagarians offer to help Earth build a shield to defend against the Gordanians, but Batman discovers that this is just a ruse. Hawkgirl finds herself torn between her allegiance to Thanagar and her commitment to the Justice League, as well as between her betrothal to the Thanagarian commander Hro Talak and her deep budding romantic love for Green Lantern, John Stewart.